mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mane-iac/Gallery
Season four Power Ponies Spike showing Twilight the comic book cover S4E6.png|Spike showing Twilight the comic book cover. Spike reading comic book S4E06.png The Mane-iac pre-transformation S4E06.png|Oh, dear! The Mane-iac post-transformation S4E06.png|''Wait till they see me with my new power.'' Twilight levitating the comic book cover S4E6.png Mane-iac's mane tendrils lashing S4E06.png Mane-iac in the smoke S4E06.png Mane-iac "how kind of you to join us" S4E06.png|"How kind of you to join us." Mane-iac makes a cackling entrance S4E06.png The Mane-iac cackling with Electro-Orb S4E06.png Power Ponies looking down at Mane-iac S4E06.png Mane-iac looking up at Power Ponies S4E06.png Mane-iac "mane event" S4E06.png|''Look into my eyes!'' Mane-iac readying her tendrils S4E06.png Mane-iac grabbing a pretzel cart S4E06.png|Pretzels coming right up! Mane-iac looking at a mailbox S4E06.png Mane-iac standing by a streetlight S4E06.png|Mane-iac standing by a streetlight looking menacing. Mane-iac grinning at Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png Mane-iac laughing at Mistress Mare-velous S4E06.png Mane-iac "beginning to enjoy this" S4E06.png Mane-iac using mane as a lounge chair S4E06.png Tornado rages near Mane-iac S4E06.png Spike notices the Electro-Orb S4E06.png Mane-iac "this has been quite the..." S4E06.png Mane-iac "mane-raising experience" S4E06.png|We are all mad here... Mane-iac "I really must be going" S4E06.png Spike snatches the Electro-Orb S4E06.png|Easy now... The Mane-iac with orb S4E6.png Mane-iac "thank you, Humdrum" S4E06.png|'' You're so useless I'll just take the orb ;)'' Mane-iac makes her getaway S4E06.png Mane-iac towering over Power Ponies S4E06.png Mane-iac "not this time!" S4E06.png|"Not this time!" Mane-iac with giant hairspray bottle S4E06.png Mane-iac sprays Rainbow Dash S4E06.png Mane-iac spraying Power Ponies S4E06.png Mane-iac cackling over frozen ponies S4E06.png Mane-iac sprays Fluttershy with hairspray S4E06.png Spike flinching "don't spray!" S4E06.png|''Not the hair spray!'' Mane-iac talking down to Spike S4E06.png Mane-iac and Spike "rather pointess, don't you think" S4E06.png Mane-iac takes Power Ponies prisoner S4E06.png|Come on boys, let's take the Power Ponies as frozen caged birds. Mane-iac 'You shall live just long enough...' S4E06.png Mane-iac '...the instrument of your destruction!' S4E06.png Mane-iac looking at the Electro-Orb powering up the cannon S4E06.png|"When this orb powers up my machine, ..." Mane-iac going around the cannon S4E06.png|"everypony's mane in Mareptroplis will grow wild and I will rule the city!" Mane-iac '...one million times' S4E06.png The Mane-iac pointing with her mane S4E06.png|"You power girly ponies will be my first victims." The Mane-iac pointing the cannon at the Power Ponies S4E06.png The Mane-iac cackling S4E6.png The Mane-iac 'He's utterly useless!' S4E06.png Mane-iac '...feel sowwy for him' S4E06.png Spike sneaking while the Mane-iac is monologuing S4E06.png Mane-iac evil laugh S4E06.png Mane-iac 'though, mostly me' S4E06.png Spike pulling the tarp S4E06.png Mane-iac 'And nothing will stop us!' S4E06.png The Mane-iac looks down S4E06.png The henchponies about to be ensnared S4E06.png Mane-iac sees the henchponies ensnared S4E06.png Mane-iac shields herself from broken cage bars S4E06.png Mane-iac screaming "idiots!" S4E06.png Spike looking down on the battle S4E06.png Mane-iac noticing Saddle Rager S4E06.png Mane-iac swats firefly away S4E06.png Mane-iac staring at Saddle Rager S4E06.png Mane-iac getting scared S4E06.png The Mane-iac charging cannon S4E6.png|The Mane-iac charging her cannon. Mane-iac hit by laser recoil S4E06.png Mane-iac's mane goes out of control S4E06.png Mane-iac in cackling defeat S4E06.png|I think it's time to take this mare to the hospital where she will get cured from her insanity. ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' The Mane-iac on the cover of the game EG2.png Rainbow Dash slams on the console EG2.png Season nine The Point of No Return Spike reading a Power Ponies comic S9E5.png Spike hears Derpy flying close by S9E5.png Spike talks to Twi behind Power Ponies comic S9E5.png Twilight Sparkle "not to me it doesn't!" S9E5.png Twilight hides her face behind Mane-iac comic S9E5.png The Last Problem Twilight levitating a Mane-iac comic S9E26.png IDW comics Comic issue 20 cover RE.jpg Comic issue 20 Phoenix Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 21 Comic-Con 2014 cover.png Comic issue 21 credits page.jpg Comic issue 30 Comics and Ponies cover.png Comic issue 30 Comics and Ponies cover textless.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 cover A.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 cover A textless.jpg Nightmare Knights issue 3 credits page.jpg Other My Little Pony Annual 2014 cover.jpg My Little Pony Annual 2014 cover RI.jpg MLP Annual 2014 credits page.jpg Merchandise 2014 exclusive mane-iac mayhem spike figure.jpg Mane-iac Mayhem & Spike the Dragon Comic-con exclusive.png Mane-iac Mayhem box art.png|Spike/Hum Drum is missing his utility belt and blue gloves and blue boots. Mane-iac Equestria Girls doll.jpg Mane-iac Mayhem Equestria Girls doll.png Mane-iac Mayhem Equestria Girls doll back of package.png Power Ponies Mane-iac doll packaging.jpg Mane-iac Mayhem doll box art.png Power Ponies Mane-iac doll.jpg Funko Power Ponies Mystery Minis.png The Mane-iac exclusive trading card.png The Mane-iac series 3 trading card standee.jpg The Mane-iac series 3 trading card standee back.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg My Little Pony Collectible Poster Book SDCC promo.png Hasbro shopping bag 1.png Bad Mare Day T-shirt WeLoveFine.png The Periodic Table of My Little Pony T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg Software Power Ponies Go title screen.png Power Ponies Go scene 1 screen.png Power Ponies Go level 5 opening 2.png Power Ponies Go game over screen.png Power Ponies Go - Hum Drum gameplay 2.png PPG ending - Mane-iac taking aim.png PPG ending - Mane-iac firing her laser.png PPG ending - Mane-iac hit by recoil.png PPG ending - Mane-iac blasting off.png Power Ponies App page.png The Mane-iac MLP mobile Game.png Mane-iac Lair MLP Mobile game.png Gameloft Mane-iac in Ponyville Promo.png Miscellaneous Production images Villain stepping out from the wreckage S4E6.png|First appearance of the Mane-iac The Mane-iac coming out of the smoke S4E6.png The Mane-iac challenging the Power Ponies S4E6.png Villain fully reveals herself to the Power Ponies S4E6.png Promotional images The Mane-iac in promo.png|Promo featuring the Mane-iac Pony Confidential 2014-08-04 - Mane-iac Mayhem.png SDCC Power Ponies stand.png SDCC Power Ponies stand 2.png Hub Network 'Who Wore it Better?' Facebook image.png